Fading with the Coming of Light
by living on the edge
Summary: There is a battle amongst the two people who can't seem to fight one another so join them and their story of how true love never really existed...Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

br

Fading with the Coming of light

Prologue:

I stood there in the silence as a tear slowly fell down my cheek. In the midst of it all I ended up with nothing as always and I stand here as the ones I love were hurting each other. I wanted to run and cry like always but for this reason I choose to stay. I wanted to stay and not be left behind not to be sorry or regret I didn't stand for something. So as I took a step a hand grabbed my shoulder. It was his hand and I looked into his eyes. His once black orb eyes were gone and now they were fuming red. It was at that moment as they were red I noticed just a slight bit of emotion.

"I didn't betray you Sasuke," I replied placing a hand on his cheek, "I didn't."

"You are a liar!" he replied slapping my cheek. I felt the sting but didn't let my tears fall this time.

"You don't have to do any of this," I replied, "Just take my hand and we will get through this together, I know your intention isn't to hurt--

I was cut off fairly quick as he smacked me again and I stumbled back and my body hit the ground.

"I did what I did for your protection!" I yelled.

"I didn't need your pity or help, Sakura!" Sasuke said as he glared at me.

"If you intend to kill me then do it!" I said, "It hurts Sasuke and all this time I wanted you to sooth it to make it stop but I won't keep wishing for it anymore."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My heart," I replied, "It hurts and it hasn't stop hurting ever since you spoke those words to me that day, Sasuke please, I lo--

What happened next not only shocked me, but made me unable to move or to say anything…I had then realized this was a battle, a fight, and love wasn't going to overpower and make it stop this time because in this story true love was never really there at all….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning

"Naruto!" I yelled when amongst the running I was doing slammed right into him.

"He he," Naruto replied, "sorry Sakura."

"Next time move out of my way," I yelled.

"Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?" he asked.

"I am meeting someone," I replied.

"Would that be Sasuke?" he asked laughing.

"Would you just stop bugging me," I yelled as I continued on my way. I ran as fast as I could and tried not to be late. Sasuke on.ly meets me in private on such few days. I ran to the park and looked upon the bench where he usually sat. He was there sitting there, and glaring at me.

"You are late," He replied getting up and moving toward me.

"I know," I said, "I am sorry it's just that Na--

Sasuke rose his fingers to shut me up.

"No excuses," he replied, "Let's just go and train."

"Right," I replied as we made our way to the forest. We had a training spot just for ourselves and Sasuke is training me, well because he thinks I am as weak as ever.

"Okay what was it we were practicing last time?" I asked slightly smiling, "I sorta forgot."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and he didn't let so much as a grin slid past him.

"We were moving on to dodging the attacks," he replied looking at me as if I were some mere child. I did catch that his dark hair fell into his eyes and I reached my hand to his forehead to move it away but Sasuke was quick to grip my wrist.

"You have to focus," he replied, "Or leave."

"Sorry," I replied as he rel eased my hand.

"Now then I am going to send attacks to you so you better dodge them," he replied getting ready, "I woudn't stand that close if I were you."

"Okay," I replied backing up until we were pretty far away. I took my stance and got ready for what he was going to throw at me. The first couple of minutes wasn't too bad. He just threw some kicks and punches at me. I was quick to react and pretty quick to movfe out of the way as well. He began to go faster and I tried my best to dodge them all. He threw a punch at my face..he missed me by only inches.

"Uhh..." I said as I stopped for a minute, "Is this all the fighting you will be throwing at me?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "You must learn to be your best at this before we move on."

"Alright," I replied getting ready again.

He began to kick and side kick and he hit my thigh but I pushed the pain away and kept going. It wasn't until he started throwing his Shuriken that I started to panic. I was doing really good until one of those hit my shoulder and I was down. My knees hit the ground and I pulled out the Shuriken. It wasn't too bad and I shouldn't have stopped but I did anyway. I let the weak part of me give in even though I tried not to. The shock hit me when Sasuke did change his fighthing for just a second and I coudn't handle it because I wasn't ready for it. I am too weak...and I could tell by the look in Sasuke's eyes that he thought the exact same thing.


End file.
